Estereotipos
by Mactans
Summary: "Bueno, la cosa es que estoy asustado, me encuentro en un país lejano, en otro continente..." /AU, Crack!Fic.
Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " **The Goldenfish Club** ".
 **Ooc, AU, Crack!Fic, Humor.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, la cosa es que estoy asustado, me encuentro en un país lejano, en otro continente, se supone que es un país de esos en vías de desarrollo, de aquellos en los que crees que acaban de descubrir la rueda, en los que piensas que si sacas un encendedor te nombrarán "El gran señor del fuego", yo venía preparado para todo eso, pero resulta que es muy diferente, es tan, pero tan… común.

-John, creo que el piloto de nuestro avión se equivocó de ruta- es mi deber como la persona con cerebro del equipo informar sobre la situación a mí no idiota pero si menos inteligente amigo.

-Claro que no Sherlock- me contestó sin realmente prestarme atención, estaba enfrascado con su estúpido panfleto turístico.

-Mira John, sé que tus habilidades de observación son escasas, pero definitivamente creo que el avión debió de haber dado vuelta a la derecha cuando paso a un lado de esa nube con forma de patito- le explico, por qué no puedo simplemente dejar en su ignorancia a mi pobre amigo, yo tengo el firme deber de iluminar su camino de triste mortal con cerebro lento.

John me mira como si quisiera matarme, yo doy un paso atrás, no porque le tenga miedo pero uno nunca sabe y yo no soy suicida, es difícil convivir con una persona que reacciona de forma violenta ante sus incapacidades intelectuales. John cierra los ojos y parece que está murmurando números, luego suelta un suspiro y me mira.

-Estamos en Haití, recuerdas que dijiste que querías venir ¿verdad?- cuando John acaba de pasar por uno de sus ataques de neurosis me habla como si el estúpido fuera yo, supongo que es un mecanismo de autodefensa de su subconsciente para sobre llevar su evidentemente menor coeficiente mental, debe de ser un poco traumático para él convivir con un ser superior como yo; me mira con esos hermosos ojitos de homicida y esa expresión de asesino serial de closet que me dan ganas de abrazarle, es tan lindo cuando hace eso, parece como un gato psicópata y yo lo dejo, porque los buenos amigos hacen que sus otros amigos se sientan bien.

-Sí, dije que quería ir a Haití y definitivamente esto no es Haití- John requiere que le explique mejor las cosas o eso deduzco al ver como su rubia ceja se levanta en señal de duda -¿Dónde están las cabañas de teja y adobe? ¿Y los tipos en tapa rabos? ¿Y los burros? ¿Y todas esas cosas? No sé si lo has notado pero aquí no hay nada de eso…

-¿En serio?- John tiene esa extraña mueca que está entre "me quiero tirar un pedo pero hay una chica linda cerca" y "me voy a reír hasta vomitar". Yo estoy ofendido y se lo hago saber dándole la espalda. –No, no, no Sherlock ¿Tú? ¿En serio?- y el muy torpe se suelta a reír como una cabra desquiciada, después de unos eternos 5 minutos, se limpia las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y me mira -¿Por qué demonios íbamos a encontrar a un montón de gente en tapa rabos en medio del aeropuerto?

-Por qué es Haití obviamente y deja de ser tan corto de pensamiento, me estás estresando- le dije y me encaminé a la salida con mi maleta en la mano.

Le pregunté a un tipo si me podía conseguir un caballo, él parecía muy molesto y me dijo que si no me apetecía que me consiguiera mejor un burro, yo le dije que lo que fuera estaba bien, es tan triste que en este país no sepan lo que es un auto…

¡Magia! ¡Magia señores! Ha aparecido un auto y parece ser que es un taxi.

John me ha ordenado callarme, dice que si me veo involucrado en una pelea nos van a sacar del país y que además debo callarme por qué estoy siendo mucho más idiota (¿Idiota, yo?) de lo normal, no entiendo la razón de su enojo yo solo quería saber por qué él taxista no llevaba puesto un calzón de manta…

Me senté y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, pues con los caminos pedregosos el auto iba a brincar y a mí no me gusta brincar, yo solo brinco cuando estoy en la cama y si John no está, porque él se enoja y se pone todo furioso y me persigue por el departamento, se pone así desde el día que brinque en mi colchón y no me fije que la ventana estaba abierta y bueno, reboté y me fui por ahí y aterrice sobre los contenedores de basura, a él casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo. Pero regresando al asunto del viaje en taxi, la cuestión es que el taxi nunca brincó, resulta que las calles están pavimentadas, hay farolas con luz y las casas son de concreto.

-Ptss… John- le llamé en secreto

-Shhh, cállate Sherlock- me contestó

-No hay chozas ni gente trepada en los árboles, John- el taxista me miró feo por el retrovisor yo pensé que el tipo era telépata, John dice que el señor probablemente hablaba inglés o mínimo lo entendía, tal vez era el diablo y no lo sabremos nunca.

John aprendió francés (con una muy mala pero entendible pronunciación, por cierto) de una ex novia procedente de Mónaco que tuvo en la universidad con quién duró casi dos años y dice que siguió practicando en el ejército, pues uno de sus compañeros era libanés (le pregunté si tenía una gran nariz, él solo me miró y soltó un suspiro, no volvimos a hablar del tema).

Yo aprendí francés porque Mycroft dijo que no podría aprenderlo en menos de dos semanas, así que me inscribí a un curso en línea y me fui a practicar mi pronunciación con los meseros que hay en el Soho, por esos lugares todo son mitad algo y mitad otro, por ejemplo, había un chico que era español, mitad mexicano que trabajaba como mesero pero en realidad era actor, entonces era algo así como un españicano (o ¿mexicañol?) mitad-actor mitad-mesero, era raro pero tenía paciencia y era un buen tipo, los franceses mitad algo mitad otra cosa también eran buenos meseros, aunque la mayoría tenía el acento inglés más horrible del mundo, es como si tuvieran congestión nasal pero la regla es: nunca les digas que tienen una pésima pronunciación, por qué son vengativos, le escupen a tu sopa sin que te des cuenta. El asunto fue, que no resultó ser tan fácil y me tarde dos semanas 4 días, el maldito gordo estuvo tan feliz con eso que me lo sigue recordando cada que puede.

Llevamos una hora en la recepción del hotel, hay más gente esperando y creo que la chica que nos atiende está a punto de morir de un aneurisma cerebral. El punto es que recordé que yo viví en Francia un tiempo (mi madre se enfureció durante días cuando descubrió que había eliminado de mi palacio mental el hecho de que tengo ascendencia francesa por parte suya, que viví 4 años de mi infancia en Francia y que se suponía que yo ya hablaba francés… Maldito Mycroft que le fue con el chisme) así que al ser casi un nativo (recuperé toda la información de mi bandeja de reciclaje) puedo entender mejor el idioma aquí, por que como supondrán es bastante diferente al francés de Francia y es sumamente complicado para una mente inferior como la de John, pero él es muy necio y no me dejaba hablar, entonces todo es realmente hilarante pues cuando llegamos al hotel, John con su acento inglés-monegasco-libanés no se daba a entender muy bien, la recepcionista intentaba hablar pero siempre era interrumpida por John y su diccionario, hasta que harta de todo le dijo "I speak english, Sir" y él se puso todo rojo y yo me reí hasta que su delicado y tierno puño me silenció… Oh, dios ¡Atención, todos! creo que sufro de violencia durante la amistad, pobre de mí.

Estoy conmocionado, el tipo que nos cargó las maletas hasta la habitación es rubio, no lo puedo creer, le pregunté si era adoptado, John me miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero el chico seguía sonriendo, me dijo que no, que en su familia todos son como él, entonces le pregunté si habían llegado refugiados de algún país europeo, John le dijo que no tenía por qué contestar eso y le dio propina extra, ahora me está mirando feo, creo que fingiré un desmayo, no quiero otro moretón en la cara.

Hemos decidido salir temprano a ver la ciudad, yo espero que el sofocante sol nos reciba, dicen que una vez que te acostumbras es delicioso.

Noticias, está lloviendo como si no hubiese mañana, me siento en Londres por un momento, con un Londres lleno de palmeras pero Londres al fin y al cabo.

Por fin estamos en un local de comida, todo huele delicioso.

Nos han traído una jarra con agua de mango y el menú. John se sirvió un poco de agua, pero al momento de beberla lo detuve.

-Ten cuidado John, aquí el agua provoca tifo–Le advertí.

-Es agua sacada de un garrafón Sherlock… -me dice de forma cansada.

-Yo leí que hasta a las bebidas tienen parásitos –John me mira incrédulo – yo lo único que quiero, es evitar que tengas esa diarrea marca industrial que te hizo adelgazar una talla en dos días y terminar en urgencias otra vez- le reclamé, creo que hable un poco muy alto y en francés por que todos nos voltearon a ver y él se indignó.

-Eso me paso por que tú le pusiste un laxante para caballo a mi té – y creo que tuvo un recuerdo muy vívido por qué se retorció en su asiento. No puedo creer que aún recuerde ese detalle, ese John es un rencoroso.

La verdad sea dicha, la comida estaba deliciosa, tiene una combinación de comida francesa-africana ¡Vaya! El regreso de las cosas "mitad algo/mitad lo otro" creo que a éste tipo de cocina le pondré comida estilo mesero del Soho.

Hoy nos unimos a un grupo de recorrido turístico, nos llevaron a varías playas, John se dedica a embadurnarme con protector solar cada 15 minutos y luego me pone una camisa de algodón, un enorme sombrero de paja, unos lentes obscuros y hace que me siente bajo una enorme sombrilla.

-John ¿Cómo supones que voy a nadar?- le pregunto mientras miro con odio a la gente que anda feliz bajo el rayo del sol, incluido John.

-¿Nadar?- me mira con burla –No, tú te quedas aquí quietecito, puedes hacer castillos de arena, clasificar conchas de mar o no sé, tu eres el del gran cerebro, ya se te ocurrirá algo- yo lo fulmino con mi mirada, concentro toda mi capacidad mental con la firme convicción de que se desplome sobre la arena, pero no ocurre nada –Mira Sherlock, si por azares del destino regresas a Londres con cáncer de piel tu hermano va a despellejarme vivo, no puedes nadar ¡Eres muy blanco!

-Tu eres rubio- le rebato serio.

-Yo estuve en medio de un desierto durante meses, si no desarrolle cáncer en esas condiciones dudo que me pase ahora, además llevo protector solar- termina su discurso haciendo su pose de macho man, el alfa de la manada, guerrero espartano… lo odio.

-Debimos de ir a Siberia- murmuro enojado mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Íbamos a ir a los Alpes suizos, pero tú te aferraste a querer venir aquí para ver si el Palacio de Gobierno en verdad se parecía al Palacio de Versalles- me dice ¿Cómo alguien que es incapaz de recordar sus días en el útero puede recordar esos detalles? La verdad yo ya ni sabía la razón de nuestra visita a éste país.

.

John camina como jinete sin caballo y como si tuviese dos sandías invisibles bajo los brazos, parece un enorme camarón rubio.

-¡No puedo creer que solo trajeras un maldito tubo de bloqueador solar, estamos en una jodida isla tropical, Sherlock! –John está realmente enojado, temo que le exploté una ulcera o que se le salte un ojo, me pregunto si me dejará quedarme con su ojo, bueno como sea, esto fue lo que pasó:

Sucede que en la playa John se aplicó bloqueador solar y después me puso a mí, como les dije, mi piel requiere de mucho cuidado (según John y Mycroft) entonces me ponía la cosa pegajosa cada 15 minutos y él se la aplicaba cada 3 horas. John estaba muy confiado poniéndome enormes cantidades de protector solar pues según él traíamos suficiente, así que cuando estaba a punto de acabarse el primer envase, fue a la maleta a sacar el segundo, pero olvide informarle que lo había sacado por que no cabía mi colección de moho. "¿Colección de moho? ¡¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?!" me dijo un (para no variar) colérico John y yo le dije "Nunca salgo sin mi colección de moho". El grito un par de cosas obscenas más y saco su celular "Soy yo Mycroft ¿Sabías que tu hermano viaja con su estúpida colección de moho?" oí que mi hermano le decía un escueto "Sí, nunca sale sin ella" luego con voz burlona le dijo "Usted vive con él ¿Y no lo sabía?" John me miró como si el infierno estuviese dentro de él, yo solo fingí que la arena era increíblemente interesante, luego escuche a Mycroft decirle "Espero que Sherlock regrese sin ninguna célula cancerígena en su cuerpo, creo que a ambos nos conviene que sea de ese modo", luego colgó. De esa forma fue que John ya no pudo ponerse bloqueador durante toda la tarde y el poco que quedaba lo dosifico para mi uso.

.

Volvemos al hotel donde la recepcionista le ha tomado un cariño especial a John, ella dijo que tenía un hermano de 6 años y que comprendía lo difícil que era tratar con niños ¿Niños? No sé por qué lo dijo, lo único que recuerdo es que ese día yo estaba muy molesto por que no me sirvieron mis salchipulpos con cátsup.

Pero como iba diciendo, llegamos al hotel y la recepcionista corre hacia la parte trasera del lugar, John y yo nos miramos intrigados.

-De seguro tiene diarrea- le digo a mi amigo y él se ríe, pero se calla casi de inmediato y dice que le duele la cara.

Ha regresado la recepcionista y le está haciendo gestos a John para que la acompañe.

Oh vaya, pequeña mujercita seduce rubios ¿Para qué llama a John? no sé, no me inspira confianza, así que he decidido acompañar a John (no por celos, no para nada, no), vamos rumbo a un pequeño riachuelo con agua fresca, ella le está poniendo a John un poco de sábila (y John gime como cerdo en matadero, es un pervertido) le he dado un golpe para que se calle y la chica esta toda roja y se ríe nerviosa "Deje que la sábila actué durante 1 hora, se la enjuaga sin tallar en el río, después póngale esta crema, mañana estará mejor" dice y se va rápidamente.

-Deja de asustar a las mujeres Sherlock, parece que estás loco- me dice John con una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Loco yo? Pero si el que estaba gimiendo como gato en celo eras tú- John y sus hormonas nos meterán en problemas.

-Me estaba quejando, me duele ¿sabes?- ay si, ahora resulta que esos son quejidos…

.

A John ya no le arde la piel, aunque aún tiene ámpulas y se está despellejando todo. ¿Le dolerá si le arrancó un trozo?

Sí, a John aún le duele el despellejamiento y yo tengo un nuevo moretón en el brazo. Le dije que estoy documentando su violencia para cuando firmemos el acta de divorcio de la amistad (supongo que existe) y el abogado lo dejará en la calle. Él dice que tiene documentado todas las veces que lo he intoxicado y envenenado por accidente, así como las veces que he experimentado con él. Es un pequeño bastardo rencoroso de suéteres esponjosos.

Le he dicho John que parece un percudido, arrugado y viejo pergamino mientras desayunamos, el camino del tenedor hacia su boca se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia mí, creí ver un incendio forestal en sus ojos y su sonrisita homicida hizo su aparición, me he ocultado detrás del menú, John tiene problemas con el manejo de la ira.

Es la última noche que estaremos aquí, llevamos una hora caminado por la playa, la brisa es muy fresca y todo luce muy tranquilo, honestamente Haití es muy diferente a lo que creí en todo sentido, además he tomado muestras de moho del fondo de un río y de la bañera que tenemos en el hotel, John luce muy pensativo, me gusta mirarlo, no importa que use o como luzca siempre es interesante observarlo, incluso con cachos de piel por todos lados y ámpulas en la espalda.

-John- le habló, él voltea e intento transmitir todos mis sentimientos en una mirada, me sonríe tranquilamente mientras acaricia mi cara suavemente, yo he colocado mi mano sobre la suya y nuestros ojos se encuentran, todo es perfecto bajo el cielo estrellado, yo intento comunicar todos mis anhelos sin palabras, quien nos viera diría que hacemos la estampa romántica perfecta.

-Si haces un solo experimento en mis ámpulas te dejaré como un maldito dálmata- vaya, me pregunto cómo puede entenderme tan bien.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada –murmuro y zafo mi mano de su agarre para hacer un berrinche.

John suelta una risita floja mientras sacude levemente la cabeza- eres un desastre Sherlock- me dice mientras mete sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

-No quiero regresar a Londres- le digo súbitamente.

-¿Porqué?

-Aquí no te comparto con nadie- le digo mientras miro al mar. Él se ríe en voz baja, pienso que no me cree, me siento herido.

-Sherlock, no sé si has notado que siempre te doy prioridad a ti- Me ha tomado de la mano.

-Pero si un día alguien llama tu atención te iras…

Volteo a verlo y él me mira serio -¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?

-Eres mi único amigo, es normal que me sienta así ¿no? –Sus ojos se ven cristalinos y una sonrisa triste cruza su cara, no entiendo y creo que mi cara expresa mi confusión.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- Me dice, suelta mi mano y regresa la mirada al frente.

.

Llegamos a Londres en la mañana, John dice que extraña el clima cálido, que el sol era hermoso, el cielo azul estaba impresionante y no para de parlotear con la Sra. Hudson y el metiche insufrible de Lestrade, los tres metidos en la cocina.

-Graham ¿No venías a darme un caso?- Ese hombre que se la pasa quejándose de sus montañas de trabajo, parece muy dispuesto a perder el tiempo con John, lleva más de 20 minutos aquí, debo de recordarle su compromiso con el trabajo… Ya, lo acepto, todo el mundo me quita la atención de John y no es justo.

-Sí, te deje la carpeta en la mesa de centro- me dice y vuelve a su plática.

Me levantó de mi sillón y me dirijo hacia donde están ese trio de guacamayas, me paro en la entrada de la cocina y…

-¿Saben que es lo mejor de las vistitas?– digo con mi sonrisa falsa y todos me miran con duda – lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van- mi cara está inexpresiva.

Ellos se me quedan viendo un par de segundos y luego vuelven a su plática, ignorándome olímpicamente. Creo que no entendieron el mensaje, son tan lerdos que siento lástima por ellos.

-Oh que lindo- exclama de repente la Sra. Hudson mientras sonríe bobamente -La Sra. Turner dice que sus inquilinos se comprometieron en un viaje a Costa Rica, esos países tan paradisiacos son ideales para una declaración de amor –Y suelta un suspiro como quinceañera retrasada ¿En serio? Eso de ver telenovelas es malo para la salud, como siempre he dicho la… esperen un momento. Algo hace click en mi cerebro y volteo a ver a John, su expresión es melancólica aunque sigue sonriendo.

-Mierda… -murmuro y me lanzó a mi habitación, mi maleta aún no está deshecha y supongo que la de John tampoco, le marco al gordo que dice ser mi pariente y en cuestión de minutos todo está listo.

En la cocina todos me ven como si fuera un raro pez parlante fuera del agua.

-Disculpa ¿qué?- Me dice John.

-Qué debemos de regresar a Haití- le informó mientras tiro de su brazo para salir –Olvide hacer algo importante- me volteó y sonrío, nuestros ojos se conectan una vez más, él me mira con duda, luego con sorpresa y al final la felicidad inunda sus ojos.

.

¿Les he dicho lo mucho que adoro cuando John entiende mis miradas?

.

Hola, se preguntarán ¿Cómo una historia de humor terminó siendo romántica? Pues fácil, la hice yo y conmigo todo es raro jajajaja xD  
.

Bueno, obviamente me toco Haití, los datos dados en éste fic son reales, eso incluye los estereotipos (que a veces rayan en lo ofensivo) que muchos (no todos) europeos tienen sobre los países caribeños o de América latina. Es cierto que Haití es el país más pobre de América, pero eso no quiere decir que vivan en cuevas.

Yo no he ido a ese país, pero estuve en República Dominicana una vez (por trabajo), honestamente también llegué con muchos prejuicios y he de decir que las cosas no son como te las imaginas, muchas veces la televisión nos vende una idea falsa que además tiende a reforzar estereotipos de toda clase, en su mayoría negativos sobre varias naciones. Aunque la verdad, los países en vías de desarrollo son los más afectados por estas situaciones (Gracias Hollywood [sarcasmo]). La intención de mi fic es burlarme de esas ideas, por qué la verdad si es gracioso escuchar lo que dice la gente que por regla general, nunca ha ido al país en cuestión pero se llena la boca de decir muchas tonterías.

Espero les haya gustado. C:


End file.
